Twilight Hour
by amber2
Summary: This is obviously AU and it looks like its going to be a 2xR.If this pairing upsets you please avoid.
1. Default Chapter Title

As usual Gundam belongs to someone far cleverer than I and any similarities with story or another Fic is accidental. This is seriously AU maybe even OOC we'll have to see what kind of trouble I can get into before I finish.  
  
  
The Twilight Hour  
By: Amber  
  
Prologue  
  
  
A giggle softly sounded down the hallway. Tilting her head slightly, the young woman paused as she headed to the nursery it sounded like another voice one she didn't recognize coming from there. She frowned slightly and moved forward. Stopping at another door and quietly pushing it open; she allowed the light from the hallway to pierce the gloom illuminating the small blonde figure of the sleeping boy within. A slight smile softened her face before concern returned once more pulling the door closed she moved on to the nursery.   
  
She leaned in toward the door hearing nothing she shook her head at her fancy before turning away when it came again. The unmistakable sound of two voices worried now she turned back and opened the door. Pushing it open, she allowed her eyes to become accustomed to the small glow within, her feet muffled by the thick carpeting enabled her to silently come around the corner to see her charge sitting up in the bed chattering away.   
  
Frightened her eyes strained to probe the gloom searching the shadows in the direction the child was babbling she could see nothing. Relief made her light-headed as she moved forward. "Miss Relena." She smiled, "you should be asleep young miss." Coming abreast the bed, a chill slid up the back of her spine and relief so newly won suddenly skittered away as it was replaced with uneasiness warily her eyes searched the room once more. Bending down she motioned for the child to lie down.   
  
"Sweetheart who were you talking to?" Relena smiled mischievously, before a yawn over took it blinking up into her governess's concerned eyes. "My fwiend." Relena slid deeper into the covers clutching her bear she shifted several times to get comfortable before her eyes fluttered and slid closed.   
  
"Relen...?" Looking down she smiled wryly, before tucking the covers about her young charge heading for the door she stopped scanning the room once more for anything out of place. She pulled the door to then stood pensively on the other side. Maybe it was one of those imaginary friends. She shrugged and walked off imagination or not it couldn't hurt to be a bit more attentive tonight specially in light of the current tensions in the area.  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The cloaked figured shimmered and reappeared; mist swirled clinging lovingly to his form and for a second within the human concept of time he slumped.  
  
"You play a dangerous game my friend." Straightening once more he faced the void strong and sure defenses in place and unrepentant. The murmured words echoed around the void before bouncing back in increased volume.   
  
He tilted his head back staring upward. "In all these eons I have asked nothing, never once questioned ."   
  
"And you question now?"  
  
"NO! No, but there is also a reason for this, don't you see all this time and none have.. I needed to," he trailed off   
  
"None have?" The voice gently prompted with a mix of curiosity and wistfulness.  
  
"No none why is that? Her soul it calls to me it's so bright it warms *me* ME from within. What's happening to me?"   
  
"I don't know but there is a difference in you. You have just come from her it's very beautiful. But.."  
  
"But?"  
  
"Lines have been altered you now have this connection whether she's happy or sad. Even, while she loves another. Behold it begins.."  
  
The mist swirled and shifted taking form and substance as he watched the scene play out before his eyes. Soon he would go he already felt the pull. The images cleared and he stiffened in protest..   
  
"Watch," the voice murmured.  
  
Soldiers were going from room to room searching for something. Then the scene shifted to the mother and father he watched impassively as mortally wounded,  
they crawled across the floor to one another trying to touch one last time before surrendering to Death's embrace. The images continued on, until finally showing a young woman running down the hall pausing here and there until she came to the door of a bedroom throwing open the door she came out with a small girl bundle up in a blanket murmuring soothing phrases to her half asleep form they rapidly went back the way they came.  
  
"It was not her time."  
  
"No, the voice concurred it was not."  
  
" What did you mean I'm playing a dangerous game?"  
  
A soft sigh trickled through the void stirring hair of golden brown. "I see lines converging intertwining tighter than previously ordained. Unless... It can be stopped   
If it is done now."   
  
The head on the cloaked figured bowed and remained silent. "Do you want it stopped," she pressed?  
  
The dark form was shifting fading even as her words echoed through him pounding at his conscience. "I must go now their calling."  
  
As he disappeared from the mists the scene below continued to play out as the couple breathed their last clasped tightly in one another's arms. "I see," she murmured. Destiny watched thoughtfully, as the cowled figure came for the gossamer souls that once resided inside the King and Queen of the Cinq kingdom.  
  
  
  
"I am sending an angel before you, to guard you on the way.."  
Exodus  
  
  
The Twilight Hour  
By: Amber  
  
  
The young girl walked along oblivious to the world carrying on a slightly bizarre one-sided conversation with herself. He shook his head charmed he had watched her grow from a child into a beautiful young girl she was a constant source of joy through out the years. He wasn't sure why he was here today he had tried endlessly to keep his future and present separate.   
  
But over the years trying to understand this feeling for one frail mortal had convinced him of several things one of them it was meant to be. The other was that this feeling he felt for her was love it was similar to the one he felt when in the presence of the divine. So knowing the depths of his love and the constant of it how could he stay away today of all days. He returned to the present watching Destiny weave her dance as Relena spotted the boy washed ashore. He felt the pain of watching the beginning of her infatuation, her love, and welcomed it in some perverse way as the price he had to pay for the years of joy she gave him when he should have remained impervious to her lure.   
  
He floated above them safe, secure from mortal eyes for no one here this day was meant for his domain. He winced within the darkness of his hood, he felt everything she did culminating with the intense loneliness and longing for the boy as he ran up the beach toward the highway. He clenched his fists fighting the urge to act knowing that this couldn't be changed here at least in this he was powerless.  
  
It was with shock and terror yes he wasn't devoid of feeling, the fear at that familiar pull summoning him at the time of transition the departing of ones mortal life for the spiritual one. It wasn't the act itself it was who of it all. No he whispered he stood with them on the pier future and present were about to collide.. He knew what he was about to do without even thinking about it, waving his arm he stretched his powers and summoned the one he needed and then waited impatiently for Duo Maxwell join the play setting in motion the first of many such episodes in cheating death his due.   
  
"I think it's pretty obvious here who's the bad guy. You alright lady?"  
  
Relena's eyes darted back and forth trying to figure out this new turn of events. The gun's explosion jerked her from her thoughts. She winced watching the blood trickle down Heero's body. A splash and the sound of something humongous breaking the water's surface caught her attention when the other boy saw her staring he ignited a flare suddenly blinding her.   
  
"I'm sure you have your reasons for being here but you don't want to go there it's nothing but trouble. Why don't you go home?"  
  
Relena gasped, she lifted her arm to shield her eyes as she did she sensed Heero's intentions and mentally chanted don't do it but deep down she braced herself as he tensed to move. The second shot slammed him off his feet and she jumped placing herself between him and the other boy. "Stop why did you have to shoot him?"  
  
The boys eyes widened and flashed with a strange hurt and for a moment she ached with him feeling as if she failed him somehow. Relena stepped forward impulsively but once again Heero broke her strange connection with the boy as he launched himself at the torpedoes sending them on their way.   
  
Relena stood frozen watching the two strange mobile suits shudder at the impact and sink as the other boy screamed in pain. She checked her impulse to comfort him as she realized Heero never came out of the water. Relena ran to the edge of the pier searching the water frantically. When she caught a flash of green a couple of yards away she launched herself off the side. Duo turned at the sound of the splash and slapped his forehead. "O man what is it with this girl?" Holstering his gun he moved to the edge watching her swim after the very guy that tried to kill her.   
  
Go after her.   
  
Duo shook his head before turning to slowly scan the pier for the moment it was just the three of them but with the size of the explosions that wasn't going to be for much longer. "Man I am as crazy as they are now I'm hearing things." Diving over the side he met her half way she was struggling she wouldn't have made it back without help not dragging the other kid behind her the current was working against her.   
  
"Give him to me." She floated there a moment treading water searching his features intently. "Come on we don't have much time lady decide whether you trust me or not."  
  
Relena bit her lip, "I trust you she said huskily I just don't want anyone else to get hurt tonight." A wave washed over her head causing her to choke she turned looking at shore then the pier, which was already swarming with military personnel. She couldn't let either of them get caught nodding she allowed the boy to take Heero's weight before striking out the rest of the way to shore. The last few yards she allowed the waves to carry her onto the beach before crawling weakly the rest of the way from the water and collapsing in the beach. She turned her head watching the boy stagger up beside her with Heero. Pushing her hair back she studied him a moment silently.   
  
" Thank you."  
  
Duo shook his head, "your crazy you know that?"  
  
Relena smiled, "no crazier than you for saving the guy that you tried to shoot earlier."  
  
Duo grinned. " You have a point there. Or maybe I just wanted to see you smile he winked."  
  
Relena pushed herself up on her knees wiping her hand on her dress she offered him her hand. "Relena Darlian." Duo started a moment at the formality then laughed offering his. "Duo."  
  
She smiled, "it's nice to meet you Duo I hope this is doesn't sound forward but I hope we can be friends."  
  
Duo sobered eyes of cobalt blue stared into her as if he was reading her soul and for a second a burst of joy exploded in her mind. O how I've missed you where have.. Relena blinked a moment lost in trying to remember. And then it was gone. He continued holding her hand his thumb softly stroking the top of hers. They both noticed at the same time he still held her hand Relena blushed and pulled away.   
  
The sounds of soldiers searching the beach drew closer. Relena looked over her shoulder frightened. "Go she urged don't worry about us I'll get him to a doctor."  
  
Duo leaned forward and grabbed her arm. "What about you?"  
  
She smiled wanly, "don't worry being a foreign minister's spoilt daughter has its benefits."  
  
Duo jumped to his feet and flashed her a brilliant smile. "We'll meet again.."  
  
Relena watched him vanish into the shadows. "I'm going to hold you to that Duo," she smiled softly.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Um I think this is going to be a 2xR story it wasn't suppose to be but well it taken over. And I dont have a clue where its going except it was suppose to be a Halloween offering. If there are errors my apologies since I have not proofed thoroughly at all. OOC very probably but I hope you'll read anyway.As always I hope you find something inside to enjoy.  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Destiny  
by Amber  
  
Gundam belongs to Gundam and yes this is AU probably OOC but ehh its fun to write during Trig.  
  
  
Duo sat watching the endless stretch of space drifting by chased away again he thought wryly. He frowned remembering Hilde's expression he liked her she made him think of the sister he never had the family he always wanted. Unfortunately sisterly affection wasn't what she felt for him he had suspected it for some time now. He closed his eyes dreading he day when he couldn't avoid that discussion any longer. He just hoped he could hang onto her friendship once the truth came out. Duo sighed stretching out as much as he could within the cramped confines of the cockpit. He rolled his neck trying to relieve the stiffness god he was tired. With that thought in mind he closed his eyes just for a minute he thought. Duo's eyes snapped open, mist rolled in everywhere clinging to everything warily his hand inched toward his gun. It wasn't there.  
  
"Shit.." His voice echoed around softly before bouncing back louder.. Duo straightened, "I'm dreaming."  
  
"In a way."  
  
"Wha? Whose there?"   
  
The woman who came into view looked familiar staring intently he gaped.. "Hilde?"  
  
The woman's expression flickered a moment and silence followed. "In truth I will not lie. No I chose something that would make you more comfortable because time even here is short and what I must share its important."  
  
Duo tilted his head as he listened.Her words echoed through the space, uneasy he shifted restlessly this was more than a dream. He flicked his braid behind his shoulder, "where is here?"  
  
She drifted closer smiling, "it has many names Infinity, Heaven's Gate, the Twilight hour, Oblivion, Eternity."  
  
Duo smirked, "uh huh look lady I'm outta here this is too weird for me.."  
  
"Wait please". Duo stopped as the echo of please circled around gathering strength. Duo turned and watched her warily. She came closer and stopped when they were eye to eye. Duo frowned the way she was looking at him was unnerving; suspicious he waved his hand in front of her eye. Blind but she didn't behave like any blind person he had ever seen. Duo jerked from his thoughts as she started talking.  
  
"Soon you will once again engage in battle. The choices you make there will have a far-reaching effect further than you can imagine."   
  
"You're talking about the future."   
  
She shrugged elegantly, "one future of a sort. Have you ever heard the expression there is a time and a place for everything?"  
  
He nodded, "who hasn't what's your point?"  
  
"Its difficult to see the future for us because mortals are an emotional being and the choices they make are not always predictable."  
  
Duo tilted his head; "I thought there was a plan."  
  
She smiled, "plan? There are choices for all of us and based on those choices we see a portion of what may be."  
  
"What does this have to do with me?"   
  
"You are somewhat different your path is a difficult one and special in its on way. Most of your life you've had feelings that when you acted on them aided you in some way warned you in others humans call this intuition."  
  
"Lady.." She smiled, "you can call me ...Destiny."   
  
Duo shrugged fine. "Destiny if your trying to help me you have a funny way of showing it. The only thing you've done is guarantee I'll second-guess myself and that can get me killed."  
  
Destiny frowned morosely."Truly?"   
  
Duo rolled his eyes, "why don't you stop tip-toeing around and say what it is you want me to do or not do and we'll go from there."  
  
"I can't she whispered.. Destiny brightened a moment I can give you a sign.. That still leaves it within the realm of you making the final choice."   
  
He stared at her a moment then shook his head no wonder the universe is screwed up. "OK Destiny can I go now?"  
  
She nodded and smiled, "of course Shinigami." Duo looked startled a moment. "Hey how did?" But already she was fading, remember be patient and what your seeking will come to you in time echoed through is mind.   
  
Duo jerked up glancing around the cockpit as the sensors blared out the early warning rubbing his face tiredly he yawned. "Man I gotta skip the anchovies on that meat lover special next time that was too freaky." He leaned forward and clicked on the view screen watching the battle from stealth mode he grinned recklessly as he recognized the players and the all to familiar dance. Soon he all but forgot the odd dream and the even odder woman as once more the fight for survival for himself his world took precedence over everything else.  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I thought he rumbled you remained impartial what were you thinking?" Destiny cringed before smoothing out her expression. She turned toward his voice, "I was actually trying to help you."   
  
His eyes flashed fire within his cowl and glared at her. "I don't need your help."   
  
"Yes you do you take to many chances its becoming more and more talked about. The Darlian girl already has a guardian angel you have nudged and aided Fate enough on her behalf stop before you outright alter it."   
  
Destiny floated toward the sound of his voice she lifted her hands until she felt the the edge of his hood pushing it back her hand cupped his face eyes violet met silver.   
  
"You've seen something.."   
  
She shook her head, "you know the way it is one possible path." His forehead dropped onto her shoulder. "I can't loose her." Destiny smiled he sounded so much like a little boy.  
  
She felt for his braid gently running it through her fingers she decided she liked the cool soft feel of the strands sifting through her fingers. "Even though her death would bring you what you desire most ...her she asked curiously?"   
  
"Even then.."   
  
She simply nodded as if it was what she knew all along.  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Duo?" Quatre walked up to him and gently place his hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine in the mean time we can't let the information she brought us go to waste."   
  
Duo swung around and sent an impassive look in Heero's direction. "Heero, Hilde said Relena is on Libra."   
  
"Hn? Relena?"   
  
"Yes she said she talked to her." Duo stood there searching for some sign into what Heero would do and found nothing but a blank wall. Duo sent him a disgusted look before storming off toward medical.   
  
"Duo!" Quatre took off after him worried. "Duo wait please!" Duo stopped and leaned his forehead against the cool metal wall trying to get himself under control the last thing he needed was Quatre reading his emotions. Rolling his forehead back and forth against the cold metal concentrating on breathing and nothing else he tried to calm down. "Duo?"   
  
Quatre touched his shoulder carefully before stepping around to the side to see his face. "It's not just Hilde is it? He question hesitantly feeling his way. Duo turned his head to the side before shifting to lean his back against the wall. Duo smirked inwardly at the similarity he was backed against the wall there was no lying to Quatre even if he believed in it.   
  
He shrugged, "no its not just Hilde." Quatre studied him intensely trying to piece it together Hilde was hurt it had been touch and go for awhile but they knew she was going to be fine yet Duo's emotions were still wildly swinging from one extreme to the other.   
  
"Relena will be all right Duo. Heero cares in spite of how he acts he will take care of her."   
  
Quatre flinched at the emotional backlash he got from Duo. Duo lowered his head and stared at his feet. "O Duo." Quatre whispered, "you know how she feels about Heero."   
  
Duo smiled, "no accounting for taste ehhh?" He straightened and turned to leave.   
  
"Duo where are you going?" When he didn't answer Quatre knew. He stepped in front of Duo and grabbed his shoulders. "She is with her brother not the safest place I know but her own brother wouldn't hurt her."   
  
"Is this the same brother trying to blow us all to kingdom come?"  
  
"Duo I care for Relena to but we need you here we can't have you and Heero both disappearing on us."   
  
He glanced at him briefly and nodded. "I hear you Q I'll meet you in the lounge I want to see Hilde."   
  
"Duo..."   
  
He smiled sadly, "its alright I'll be right there." He felt more than heard Quatre's sigh before he moved off. He turned and stared as his reflection in the polished metal and laughed sardonically she didn't need him not when she had the perfect soldier going after her. He started to turn when his reflection wavered and morphed.. "What the," he trailed off??  
  
The woman lifted her finger, "shhh I don't have much time it will be alright."   
  
Duo frowned, 'your real." She started to fade. "Wait." Remember she whispered in his mind to everything there is a time your time will come patience..   
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"You will."  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Gundam belongs to Gundam and as always I hope there is something entertaining in this story for others.  
  
  
Twilight Hour  
Chpt. 2 recap  
  
"Duo I care for Relena to but we need you here we can't have you and Heero both disappearing on us."   
  
He glanced at him briefly and nodded. "I hear you Q I'll meet you in the lounge I want to see Hilde."   
  
"Duo..."   
  
He smiled sadly, "its alright I'll be right there." He felt more than heard Quatre's sigh before he moved off. He turned and stared as his reflection in the polished metal and laughed sardonically she didn't need him not when she had the perfect soldier going after her. He started to turn when his reflection wavered and morphed.. "What the," he trailed off??  
  
The woman lifted her finger, "shhh I don't have much time it will be alright."   
  
Duo frowned, 'your real." She started to fade. "Wait." Remember she whispered in his mind to everything there is a time your time will come patience..   
  
"I don't understand."  
  
You will.  
  
  
  
  
  
Twilight Hour   
Amber  
  
  
Well its over. Between them all they had stopped White Fang and Heero destroyed Libra. Duo laughed he had to admit Heero really knew how to deliver those last minute rescues. He strode down the hallway grinning at people as he passed the laughter and giddy relief on peoples faces Duo knew reflected back on his as well. He barreled through the door to medical only to hit someone on the way out, reflexively he grabbed them as they both fell backwards on the floor.   
  
"Ooomp I'm so sorry I was in a hurry to see my friend." Duo looked up through gold strands. "Relena?" He gasped. She lifted her head blinking dazed. "Duo?"   
  
"Oi oujsan, I'm sorry." His hand rose to her shoulder. "You ok?"   
  
She grinned, "anyone get the number of that truck?" They laughed when Relena blushed realizing that they were still sprawled on the floor scrambling up she offered Duo her hand.   
  
He pulled himself up, "so what brings you here Princess?"   
  
"I was visiting Hilde I heard she was hurt on the way back to Peacemillion. I'm so sorry Duo." Her face became grim for a moment but then lightened. "She certainly is taken with you she smiled impishly." Duo put his hand behind his head and laughed nervously.   
  
Relena laughed and leaned closer Duo. "Your blushing," she teased.   
  
Suddenly the announcement of a departing shuttle stole her smile she looked at Duo as if memorizing his face. "That's my cue she said solemly." She stepped closer and hugged him turning her face into the curve between his shoulder and neck. "Take care of yourself and Hilde."   
  
Duo hesitated a split second before arms came up crushing her to him tightly. "Your going to miss a hell of a party sure you can't stay? Relena gave a watery chuckle. He felt her negative. "Their ready for peace and Noin said their asking for me I don't want to give them to much time on their hands who knows what they will get into."   
  
"It won't be the same without you." he said hoarsely.   
  
Relena pulled back to meet his eyes and managed to produce a wobbly smile. "Give me a rein check if we pull this off I'll throw a party myself."  
  
Duo smiled and tucked a strand of her hair back. "Take care of yourself gorgeous." Relena looked up as the final boarding call was made hurriedly kissing him on the cheek she paused long enough to whisper before she pulled away. "Take care of him for me Duo." He winced but as she met his eyes all she saw was his ever present grin.   
  
"Consider it done. Now go he shooed your going to miss the shuttle if you don't." Relena squeezed his hand once more before turning to walk away.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It had been years since that day they said goodbye to each other and Mariemaia was a thing of the past. Duo leaned against the wall watching her make the rounds he had tried to stay away for his sanity he grimaced so why was he here now. He smiled wistfully he had to admit time and duty had nothing on Relena if anything it had made her more beautiful. Duo felt the breeze a split second before he registered the voice.   
  
"Maxwell.." Heero nodded. Duo glanced at him from the corner of his eye as they continued to watch the dancers dip and sway around the hall. He plastered a grin on his face before looking at him fully   
  
"Oi Heero nice monkey suit. Lena pick that out for you?"   
  
Heero glared, "baka. I can dress myself without help." Duo chuckled. The silence lengthened as they stood there and Duo shuddered as he caught sight of Quatre gazing sappily at Dorothy Catalonia when they waltzed by.   
  
He shook his head muttering. "That is just too bizarre."   
  
Heero shrugged, "they've gotten closer over the last year. It could work she will keep him from being taken advantage of and he'll soften her outlook on things."   
  
Duo grinned cheekily. "What about you? Lena managed to crack the security code you lock your emotions up with yet?" Heero's eyes narrowed but other than that it was the only sign he showed in reacting to his words.   
  
"You managed to tell Hilde how you feel." he said expressionlessly?  
  
He smiled sardonically, "Hilde and I are buds."   
  
"Coward," he smirked.   
  
Duo stared at him for a second before he shrugged changing the subject. "One of us needs to rescue Relena before fat boy out there mutilates her feet permanently."   
  
Heero's eyes shifted to the dance floor speculatively and then back again. "Relena can take care of herself."   
  
Duo straightened off the wall he had been leaning on and stared at Heero seriously. "Sure she can. But the point is why should she when you could take care of each other? See ya around, I'm off to wow the ladies with the first of my many chivalrous deeds."   
  
He watched him glide through the dancers heading for Relena when Heero's eyes widened in the realization not Hilde.. "Relena," he breathed inaudibly..  
  
Relena schooled her expression to one of polite interest as the Under Secretary rambled on about the weeks previous proclamation. Allowing her gaze to drift she caught the familiar swing of braided hair and for the first time all night a genuine smile lit her face. Duo drew closer and grinned donning a solemn face he tapped the gentleman on the shoulder.   
  
"May I ?" As he moved off Relena gave a girlish laugh and for a moment Duo felt it all the way to the soles of his feet.   
  
He pulled her close. "Hey Princess it's the last dance couldn't have my favorite politician going home without enjoying at least one dance tonight." Relena leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes relaxing in the knowledge that for a few minutes she could be herself. "So why isn't Soldier boy out here dancing with you hmm?" Relena stiffened and went to pull away but Duo tightened his hold pulling her back against his chest. "No this is me remember talk to me."   
  
He felt her sigh, "he's been here for the last year. You know Heero he comes and goes as he pleases one day he showed up and joined the Preventers no explanations. Some days I feel like I'm making headway with him and then others I feel like we're in a Waltz two steps forward three steps back."   
  
"Lena why don't you just tell him? Tell him how you feel."   
  
"O Duo he's knows once apon a time I chased him all over the planet remember. The only way he couldn't not know was if he was stupid and Heero is many thing but stupid isn't one of them."   
  
"Well Princess I say forget him and runaway with me."   
  
Relena leaned back and started laughing. "O great then I'd have Hilde threatening to kill me as well."   
  
The song ended and startled Duo and Relena stepped back smiling politely they clapped before Duo sketched a bow. "Well Cinderella that's it for me."   
  
Relena smiled, "it was good seeing you again stop in and say goodbye before you leave please."   
  
Duo's eyebrow quirked and he smiled mischievously. "Goodnight Lena .. Not goodbye.."   
  
"Wha? Duo .. Wait." He swung back around blowing her a kiss before disappearing into the crowd.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Duo leaned on the balcony rail watching the limo's come and go before Relena's finally arrived, He watched Heero help her into the back. Heero slowed, turning his head his gaze locked across the distance with Duo's. Somehow Duo got the impression Heero knew his secret but that was impossible. Duo smiled at the irony. He was always on guard around Relena and Heero never showing them anything but what they expected to see.   
  
Even Relena usually one of the more perceptive people he had ever met didn't have a clue about how he felt. Duo shivered at the chill in the air but didn't think anything of it as he watched the lights of Relena's car slowly get further and further away. When the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end his hand subtly slid toward his gun halfway there the voice stopped him.  
  
"You wont need that." Duo straightened shifting he balanced himself on the balls of his feet he could feel the adrenalin kick into high gear as he held himself ready for whatever managed to come up behind him without his knowledge.  
  
"Why didn't you tell her?"   
  
"Tell her what?" Duo smirked swinging around he saw a tall hooded figure standing at the end of the balcony. "You." Duo gritted clenching his fists he tensed. "Stay away from her."  
  
The voice that came from the depths of the hood was deep and soothing not at all threatening. "I have passed her by many times I mean her no harm but ask me something I can do for that is one thing I can not." Duo's hand whipped out his gun in a blur of movement.   
  
"What's your interest is in Oujsan and I?"   
  
"I have watched and protected in my own way for some time."   
  
Duo nodded skeptically   
  
"Duo.. I confess I'm surprised. You trying to tell yourself what you know deep within the voice whispered you and I have walked hand in hand for many years now. To many to play games of denial with one another."  
  
"Right." The figure simply disappeared. "Shit.." Duo swung around walking over to where the figure once stood but could find no explanation.   
  
"Here."  
  
Duo turned he stood several feet above the balcony railing and hovered before disappearing again and reappearing where he stood before. "Ah hell." Duo dropped his forehead in his hand. "Why me?"  
  
"Convinced?"  
  
"What do you want?" Duo straightened suddenly. "Lena!'   
  
The hood shook. "I am not here for Relena." Duo clenched his hands.  
  
"You don't believe m?" He seemed to glide forward and Duo watched a gossamer hand push back the hood of the robe. Duo stared as a bent head became visible, he let his eyes skim over a tall man with a braid as long as his. His gut clenched and he felt a moments unease before he pushed it away refusing to look to closely. Duo sensed the hesitation more than saw it but then he lifted his head. Duo's eyes widened as his hand clenched painfully on his gun. Eyes of violet-hue reflected back an image he stared at in the mirror every morning.   
  
"So you see I couldn't willingly hurt her anymore than you could. I was there when she was born and I've been there ever since. Always close yet so far, but there none- the- less. The voice whispering to you so long ago on that dock, how you knew beyond a shadow of a doubt Barton had taken her?"  
  
Duo's glazed eye's suddenly sharpened. "So you've been manipulating me all along? My feelings for her aren't even my own?"  
  
His eyes glowed white fire for a moment then returned to their violet hue. "Don't be stupid that is the one thing in all this that was unexpected consider it as one of life's little ironies."   
  
"Irony? Someone that causes death and destruction in their wake falls for the girl they later call the Dove of Peace?"   
  
"Would you have chosen not to fight?"   
  
"No Duo sighed turning to gaze in the distance I would have still fought I just wish there wasn't so much blood on my hands."  
  
"Do you believe she feels less for you because you've killed?" Duo swung his head around and glared. "Relena isn't like that. Besides he slumped it doesn't affect how she feels about Yuy."  
  
"No. So why do you hesitate in telling her how you feel?" Duo's eyes narrowed, "again what's your interest in this?"   
  
He shrugged, "once I was you." Duo smirked. "Then why don't you go to her then, you said you've been with her all her life."   
  
"Because as you are hesitant to hurt her so am I can not embrace her I am Death and she is the essence of all that is beautiful about life. Death can be danced with yes, courted yes, but touch his voice faded to nearly a whisper barley audible even as close as they were standing. I want her to live."  
  
He pulled his hood up and turned shaking his head. "I would give anything for one moment in time with her and you stand there like a puling coward. Allowing your doubts and insecurities to hold you back."   
  
Duo turned his head his eyes glittered angrily. "Yes I care deeply and because I do I can't do that to her knowing how she feels about Heero. I have to give her the chance, give them the chance he's a friend as well. In my eyes at least I can't do that to a friend and live with myself. I want her but fairly any other way and I'll always wonder. When that happens I'll take on Satan himself for her. If need be no one will stand in my way not even you."  
  
The hooded figured turned his head looking back over his shoulder all Duo could see was the color of his eyes but he sensed his relief and approval. "Good I had to know for sure."  
  
Duo shook his head confused. "I thought you said we're one and the same?"   
  
"Not for many years yet and I needed to know your feelings for her were strong and true. This is goodbye for now Duo Maxwell, we will meet again."  
  
Duo stood there scratching his head he couldn't decide if it was a threat of a promise.   
  
  
  
  
  
I'm sorry for the delay I meant to have this done by Halloween but my ancient computer died and a new one had to be found.. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Twilight Hour  
Amber  
  
  
  
  
It poured the day of his funeral and only a handful of souls stood around the grave a sad commentary of ones life. Most are judged by those in their lives that were still around at the end of it. But for Heero who had a hard time living after the wars and an even harder time letting others in his life. Perhaps it was enough to be remembered instead as one of those responsible for ensuring others could live their lives without fear.  
  
Duo surreptitiously watched Relena from the corner of his eye months had passed since he last saw her. Saw them.. She stood there distant and serene and so heartbreakingly beautiful even in her grief. One could have been looking at a marble statue though for the notice she gave of her surroundings. Duo hunched his shoulders against the cold winter rain he lost a friend the cold was more than physical it felt soul deep. As much as he would miss Heero he mourned equally what this would do to Relena he shivered as the rain crept beneath his collar and trickled down his back. If he didn't love Heero as a brother he could almost hate him for what he did he gave up on both of them he quit.He quit on those that loved him the most. Duo had wanted Relena so badly for so long he could taste it but fairly. An option that was no longer available to him. Damn him. Duo's jaw clenched, damn him for his cowardice, Heero's death just assured him an unbreechable spot in Relena's affections. Not that he didn't have one already but its one thing to pit yourself against a live adversary a dead one was a different story. O officially it was mission related but this was the perfect soldier here if he could survive the wars and Mariemaia then gathering the intelligence they were after should have been a walk in the park.   
  
  
**flashback**  
  
Heero! Duo stumbled through the debris coughing at the smoke and dust. A skittering of something shifting the faint sound of pain had him moving quickly toward that direction. He saw him covered in rubble, running he dropped to his knees and grabbed the beam. Grimacing he lifted a beam Heero should have had no trouble moving at all the fact he didn't even try scared the shit out of him.  
  
"Hang on Heero. I gotcha buddy your gonna bounce back from this just like always." Heero forced his eyes open and coughed, blood trickled down the side of his mouth and Duo froze in terror o god he has internal injuries. Duo caught a flicker from the corner of his eye and mentally cursed.   
  
Heero shook his head. "Not this time." Heero lifted his hand and grabbed Duo's shirt pulling him close. "Take.. care of Relena."   
  
Duo shook his head, "no your going to be here to do that don't talk that way." Duo stared at the Shadow no not this way please.   
  
Heero grabbed his braid and tugged his head back toward him. "Stop you can't change it." Heero's mouth quirked, "you'll do a better job than I did he breathed. If I had loved her more maybe I could have forgotten what I am and moved on." Heero coughed again blood now stained his lips and shirt. .   
  
Tears streamed down Duo's face if he came back without Heero he wasn't sure he'd ever know whether not he had done everything possible to bring him back alive, And Relena. Duo swallowed painfully, she would never forgive him, he would never forgive himself . Duo glanced around and saw him hovering in the corner, he glared. "No you can't take him not today. You don't understand." The cowled figure lowered it's head. Duo knew he was going to loose this battle as well frustrated he grabbed Heero's shirt. "Listen to me. We'll get you out of here get you help. God don't make me go back to her and tell her you didn't make it. Fight Damn It!" Heero stared at him intensely, seeing something only he could understand, even dying his eyes burned with a fire that saw straight into a persons soul.   
  
"Let me go.." He coughed up more blood. Duo shook his head, "you don't understand." Heero grabbed his shirt jerking him inches from his face. "I do understand.. Let me find peace once and for all I'll never be what she needs so let me do this one last thing for her. Set her free" So he sat there and held him while his eyes slid closed and his body grew cold. When Duo felt him go he looked toward the corner watching Death fade rocking Heero's cold body he started crying again. For their lost innocence, his failure to keep that promise to made so long ago to watch over Heero, more importantly that the love he had for Relena and Heero was now tainted with guilt. It was finished there was nothing left to do but take him back to her he lifted Heero in his arms and carried him home to Relena.   
  
Duo started as Hilde slid her arm within his. Smiling sympathetically she murmured. "Are you ready to go?" Looking around he noticed one by one they had started leaving the gravesite and Relena was already being placed in the limo along with Zechs and Noin. Duo stiffened as he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, cautiously turning his head his eyes slid around the area already knowing what he would see. There in the distance invisible to the human eye the cloaked presence hovered drifting at the whimsy of the breeze yet never traveling far from the proceedings. Hilde frowned worried at his uncanny silence. "Duo?"   
  
He met her gaze with stormy eyes so many conflicting emotions there vying for release she bit her lip inwardly wincing at his pain. Hadn't she known she never stood a chance yet still she tortured herself by staying close and watching always hoping he could one day love her as much as his Princess. It would have been unbearable if Relena had known but she hadn't she viewed Duo sadly as he himself viewed her an honorary sibling. No Relena had effortlessly snagged his heart from the beginning and Duo was nothing if not loyal he had never once let slip his real feelings. Except to those who knew him best, or knew him well. He nodded. "Yeah theres nothing left here I guess Heero died a long time ago this was just a formality."   
  
Hilde glanced back once more at the grave call her a coward, call her weak, but she wasn't strong enough to watch him move on without her. Tilting her head up she let the rain blend with her tears it was time she let go as well. "Hilde? She turned her head and smiled sadly. It's alright I was just saying goodbye."   
  
One year later  
  
  
Duo paced angrily back and forth. "She's not getting any better. How long are you going to let this go on?"   
  
"Let Maxwell? Just what do you suggest I do?"   
  
"Take some responsibility for a change. Take care of your sister.."   
  
"Duo!" Noin protested. Duo spun back to glare at Zechs before gazing at Noin. "Well am I wrong?"   
  
"My relationship with my sister is none of your damn business."   
  
Duo crossed his arms smirking. "I don't give a shit about what you laughingly call a relationship. This isn't about you contrary to your belief the world doesn't revolve around you Zechs Marquis, Milliardo Peacecraft or whatever the hell your calling yourself today this is about Relena."   
  
"Duo calm down Noin urged." Ignoring her he placed his hands on the desk and leaned in.   
  
"You know some of us didn't have the luxury of hiding out in space after the Libra fiasco some of us stayed and took responsibility for our actions."   
  
Zechs pushed back his chair abruptly. "Why you little.."   
  
"Enough both of you," Noin shouted. "Duo this isn't like you Zechs has always been concerned for Relena's welfare."   
  
Duo quirked his eyebrow, "and we've all seen the results of that now haven't we. Was he there on the pier that night I stopped Heero from shooting her? I don't remember him being at St. Gabriels the night mobile suits tried to blow baby sister to smithereens. Or how about Antarctica Hmm?? And we would be remiss if we left out the beam cannon on Libra now wouldn't we? Yes his brotherly concern is truly touching its enough to make one thankful their an only child."  
  
Wufei sighed then straightened from leaning on the wall. "Maxwell this is not the way to achieve your objective."   
  
Duo looked impatiently at Wufei. "Bite me Wu man I'm not planning a battle I'm trying to keep from having to attend another funeral."   
  
"O Duo Noin sighed don't you think we've tried but Relena can be so head strong and lets face it there was only one person I know that was ever successful at changing Relena's course once she decided on it."   
  
"And he's dead." Zech gritted out through clenched teeth putting into words what everyone was already thinking as he watched Duo's angry movements. Duo swung back and threw himself in the chair. "If you feel we're so incompetent then why don't you give it a try Maxwell."  
  
Duo gave Zechs a dirty look, "I've tried she gives me that sweet empty smile and tells me not to worry. Not to worry ha! She's dropped at least 20 pounds that she can't afford to loose. And tell me Wufei that she hasn't become reckless with security."   
  
Wufei met his gaze impassively, "I would not call it reckless as much as indifferent." Duo stared at him grimly, "describe it however you want its still an invitation to disaster."   
  
Zechs sighed tiredly, "we know she's not handling his death well and we've tried to support her anyway we could." Noin stepped behind his chair and clasped his shoulder silently offering comfort. Zechs looked up at her and lifted his hand linking it with hers before meeting Duo's look. "We have tried talking to her we've given her space she blithely ignores us and retreats further into herself."   
  
Wufei cleared his throat, "yes well we always knew Heero and Relena had quite an affect on one another but this is not something that will be settled right now. The guard around her has been increased again and Lady Anne approved Maxwell's transfer request to Relena's personal contingent."  
  
Zechs stared at him piercingly. "What are you up to Maxwell?" Duo shrugged nonchalantly, "my relationship with your sister is none of your business he mocked."   
  
Zechs stood frowning he leaned forward placing his hands on the desk. "Don't try any of your reckless stunts on my sister leave her alone she doesn't need this right now."  
  
Duo stood abruptly placing his hands on the desk glaring at him his eyes hard his grin took on a feral look as he taunted Zechs. "Maybe its time then for a different approach but whatever I do it's none of your damn business you lost whatever right you had to protest long ago when you shrugged her off like yesterday's garbage and went your own merry way."   
  
They watched in silence as he slammed out the door. Zechs looked grimly at the others. "Think someone would miss him if I shot him into space without a suit?"   
  
"Zechs you don't mean that." Noin chided. "No he sighed I suppose not."   
  
Noin sighed, "Relena is fond of Duo and like it or not the three of them had a special connection. And Duo, well Duo is more than just fond of Relena at least that's what I've always suspected."   
  
Zechs collapsed into his chair and rubbed the side of his temple. "He's a damned hothead I'm not sure I want him anywhere near my sister, at least Yuy could be depended on to do the logical."  
  
Wufei shrugged, "he is unorthodox in his approach but he has good instincts and with the upcoming trade negotiations on L4 I am glad he will be on hand." Wufei nodded before heading toward the door. He opened it looking back at them he paused a moment, his indecision caused him to scowl at even considering what he was about  
to do.   
  
"Maybe he's just what the Princess needs right now as you said nothing else you've tried works." Before quietly shutting the door.   
  
October 31st All Hollows Eve  
  
  
Relena sighed for the third time as she looked up to meet Duo's unwavering gaze. Closing her eyes she searched for that trademark unending Peacecraft patience and found nothing she felt drained.   
  
"Duo you don't have to sit here and be bored out of your mind I'm sure its safe to leave me to go settle in. Besides she shrugged the colonies are safer than earth."   
  
Duo watched her silently his mouth quirked." If I didn't know better I'd think your trying to get rid of me Princess."   
  
She dredged up a smile. "I just meant I should be safe in my room."   
  
Duo smiled wickedly. "Are you sure about that?" Relena blinked disconcerted Duo had been tossing comments out like that for several weeks now and she wasn't sure what to make if them. So far she had been ignoring them but it seemed the more determined she was to pretend nothing untoward was happening the more determined Duo was to provoke her.   
  
Duo watched the different emotions flicker across her face and felt a jolt of satisfaction at last he was getting somewhere well it was an improvement anyway  
over the previous disinterest she seemed to view the world through lately.   
  
Relena stared warily then opted for changing the subject."So how is everything between Hilde and you?" A flicker of impatience crossed his face then smoothed out so quickly she wasn't even sure it was there. "Duo?"   
  
He walked over to her and crouched down picking up her hand he held it within his before lifting his gaze to hers. "Are you deliberately being obtuse I wonder or is it possible you really don't understand?"   
  
"Duo?" She shook her head confused. Duo smiled and stood walking back to the chair he threw himself down swinging his leg up and down restlessly. "So what are you wearing tonight?"   
  
Relena sighed stopping yet again she placed her paperwork in her portfolio and made a mental note to finish her paper work later. "I don't know she shrugged setting the case on the table. I think it was something Grecian whatever Mrs. Carnes chose." Duo smiled wickedly after a year Mrs. Carnes was definitely in his corner she was all for anyone that could bring some life back into Relena's eyes.  
  
"Duo?" He frowned quizzically. "What?"   
  
"Will? I mean are you going to the Ball tonight?"   
  
Duo's eyebrow quirked, "I'm your security." Relena smiled naturally for once. "I meant in costume a familiar face would be a welcome change."   
  
Duo laughed, "those stuff shirts swarming over you at every function would get a lot friendlier if you let them." Relena frowed in distaste at anything other than a handshake with those bottom feeders that congregating around her constantly.   
  
"I don't think there is enough disinfectant in the system to make that happen she muttered." Duo stopped swinging his leg and gaped. He hooted and straightened in the chair.  
  
"Did I just hear a disparaging word from little miss sunshine?" Disconcerted she blinked watching Duo fall off the chair and laughing like a loon.   
  
A flicker of irritation surfaced. "It wasn't that funny.." Duo looked up at that then rolled again. Relena frowned grabbing one of the pillows off the sofa she flung it at his head. "You nut stop that it.." The pillow sailed back popping her in the face. She grabbed the pillow and glared Duo looked at her and smirked it was the final straw she flung it back smacking him in the chest then grabbed the other one and jumped up smacking him in the head and shoulders with it.   
  
Duo snorted then started laughing. "Lena Oi quit that" Snorting he laughed as he felt her shove him back. Gasping as she landed on his stomach she grabbed the pillow she initially hit him with and started pummeling him with both of them. "Oi Lena I surrender I'm sorry he laughed."   
  
"I don't think so Maxwell I don't feel the sincerity here." Duo reared up grabbing both hands and then rolled them over until he was lying on top of her. Duo grinned down at her. "Aahh now this is much better." Relena wiggled, "Duo you nut get off me your heavy."  
  
"Uhuu uh I wouldn't wiggle like that too much Lena he smiled suggestively or something might come up." Relena froze curiously staring at the face above. Her gaze drifted over his face before seeking his. Duo's laughter stilled and his eyes narrowed in concentration.  
  
"Duo what's happening?"  
  
He leaned closer, his intent plain he was just inches away when her eyelids fluttered closed she could feel his breath gently stirring her bangs and she shivered anticipating the unknown. Softly he brushed his lips with hers then pulled back to search her face closely. She lay there with her eyes closed, a slight flush tinged her cheeks as his gaze drifted caressingly over her before he was caught and held by the rapid beat of her pulse. He leaned in and nuzzled the hollow of her neck, his nose brushing back and forth drawing in the sweet floral scent that was so much a part of her. Duo drew back enough to place a kiss on her throbbing pulse before, nibbling, sucking his way back up her neck and jaw to cover her mouth with his own once more. Duo moaned as the ache in his groin grew and the urge to grind himself against the source of his relief was overwhelming. He forced himself to stop this was just supposed to be a gentle waking to the possibilities awaiting her not a consummation he wanted her without regrets. He stared at her softly as a murmuring sigh, delicate and soft, trembled on her silky lips. Her eyes were languid when she finally gathered her thoughts enough to make her body cooperate. She stared into his eyes and gasped in shocked dismay at the hunger there. How could he have hid this for so long this wasn't something that was new there was longing there that was poignantly sweet and achingly painful. That meant.. For once Relena was speechless for so many years finding the right words was effortless and now when it was an imperative her gift deserted her.  
  
Duo watched the emotions chase across her face and sighed regretfully he pulled them both up until they were on their knees facing one another. She reached for him but halted half way her fingers trembled so much Duo's heart clenched meeting her half way he took her hand in his and placed it over the heavy throbbing of his heart. Relena shook her head tears made her eyes seem even more luminous in the light.   
  
"How long Duo?"   
  
He smiled ruefully, "almost from the beginning."   
  
"Hilde," she faltered? Duo met her eyes calmly. "Just a friend."   
  
"But she loved -- loves you." Duo nodded, "but she knew almost as long as I have it wouldn't happen." Relena flinched.   
  
Duo narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong Princess a street rat not good enough for you?" Relena stared at him blankly before her eyes flashed angrily. Shoving him back she stood glaring at him before abruptly turning her back on him. She clasped her arms around herself to try and stop the shaking.   
  
Duo laid there propped up on one elbow watching her thoughtfully. The persistent beeping pulled them both from their thoughts and Duo watched with admiration as she once more donned a mask of composure. Relena disconnected her call.   
  
"That was housekeeping their coming up to get my gown so they can press it for this evening. I need to start getting ready." Duo smiled wryly well he knew it wasn't going to be easy. He pulled himself up staring at her back for a moment in silence trying to decide what would be best. Part of him felt if he left it like it was now things would be worse, the logical part said if he pushed it he could loose her for good. And somehow the idea of loosing her trust decided it for him.  
  
"I guess I'll go get ready as well then." His eyes narrowed was it his imagination or did some of the stiffness lessen a bit? He turned heading for the door. Opening it he paused, he opened his mouth but stopped frustrated at how poorly he handled this he quietly shut the door before his big mouth made matters worse. Duo leaned his head on the closed door his fist clenched against the wood. "Shit."  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes I like Zechs so there isn't a need to plan my lynching I swear but I need someone that could spar with Duo and Wufei I feel gets the short end enough. No bashing intended or unintended simple creative license for hopefully dramaric purposes.  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Twilight Hour  
Epilogue.   
  
  
Relena was quiet too quiet in his opinion, his lip quirked in amusement apparently there was someone better than he at running and hiding. He watched her skillfully dodge and evade the more persistent of her little entourage with something akin to amusement. Well except for that knot in his gut each time one of them tried to bet closer than was necessary. The only thing stopping him from going ballistic was the fact that while they were watching her, her eyes constantly searched the crowds for something or someone else.   
  
Ego aside he'd like to think it was him. After he had blundered he and Wufei switched. Duo went ahead, to go over the last minute security details on site and Wufei had escorted her to the ball. Wufei hadn't said anything but Duo felt his eyes searching, searching for answers he didn't intend on giving him. While things were not as bad between them as it was when they were younger. Duo's desire to ruffle Wufei's calm from time to time was still a factor in the wariness that existed between them. Somehow the idea of Wufei having enough goods on him to return the favor was enough to make the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.   
  
Duo straightened suddenly looking around the room his eyes moved around the area systematically searching for Relena. His first circuit he didn't panic his second one he did. Heading for the last place he saw he decided risking frost bite was worth the price of his peace of mind he just needed to know she was alright..   
  
"Team one do you have visual?"  
  
"Negative"   
  
"Team two?"  
  
"Not since the buffet."   
  
  
  
Relena moved out onto the terrace, inhaling she tried to gather her serenity. When Heero died she literally shut down. To some extent she felt safe because she didn't feel the same way about Duo as she had Heero but as painful a thought as it was there was a new focus in her life one equally as important as Heero and just as necessary to her in a different way. Some how Duo snuck past her defenses. The real question was did she have the guts to do anything about it.   
  
She looked up at the simulated sky what currently was bothering her was the fact that   
Duo had loved her for so long and she hadn't known the depth of his feelings. She cringed at the unwitting hurt he endured. Moving further into the night as if to escape her thoughts she followed the sound of splashing water until she came to a fountain. She sat along the edge pulling off her glove she trailed her fingers through the dancing water feeling the moisture occasionally connect with her face for a moment she could fool herself and forget the nagging questions her mind wouldn't let go of.   
  
Relena shook her head she wasn't one to run from the truth and the truth was even though she was innocent of the knowledge she knew that nothing would have changed had she known. For years she ate, slept, breathed Heero Yuy. Was she really that insensitive, that oblivious those were the questions she had to ask herself.   
  
"No.." Relena swung around startled she hadn't thought she spoke out loud she shook her head she was almost positive she hadn't said a word.   
  
"Duo." She worked up a wobbly smile before glancing away nervously. Pulling her glove back on over a damp hand she said tentatively. "I wondered where you were I thought you might have changed your mind about tonight." He came close enough for him to touch his eyes drifted down taking in her appearance. Relena frowned trying to put her finger on..   
  
"You look lovely tonight." She smiled wryly," thank you." Taking in his black robe she smiled mischievously. "I can see you ran true to form Shinigami."  
  
He smiled sadly, "sometimes there is no escaping it."   
  
"Duo." She lifted her hand toward him before letting it falter and fall. "I'm sorry about earlier I reacted poorly. I was just stunned it was right there in front of me if I hadn't been to blind to see it."   
  
He shrugged, "your not one to deliberately cause another pain Relena you have no need to feel guilty."   
  
They turned in mutual consent and strolled deeper into the gardens, she stopped in front of a statue its shape long ago lost vines tenaciously clung to its surface proudly displaying natures wonder over mans. The heavenly blossoms stretched upward no bigger than 5 inches but their scent wafted around the area luring one to stop and appreciate their beauty. Relena's lips curved appreciatively for a moment before turning solemn again.  
  
"But I do Duo, you've been nothing but kindness itself since."  
  
He smiled wistfully, "you can say his name there is no need to cheat yourself of someone that played such an important part in your life. Those we love and who love us in return leave their mark on us if we're lucky. That's a gift no one should ever have to feel remorse or guilt over."  
  
"Duo she whispered, I don't know if I have the strength to try again. It hurt so much to loose him. She bit her lip I might not survive another loss, I don't know what you see in me I'm such a little coward."   
  
"Look." He gestured at the flowers, "even in the dark of night they bloom reminding us we can flourish in adversity. You have the strength to go on I know you even if you don't know it yourself right now. He smiled sadly, and whomever you love will count themselves blessed."   
  
She stepped closer and lifted her hand to cup his cheek. He looked down at the last minute and her hand hovered there before clenching in a fist. "Duo?"   
  
He turned and moved a few steps away. "It's time for you to go back in Princess you know its not safe for you out here alone but it's Samhain the night when the walls between the worlds grow thin. He turned back smiling ruefully and I am so weak where your concerned."  
  
"Duo you're scaring me what's wrong? It sounds like."   
  
"Relena it's alright go back inside."   
  
"No." She stepped around him forcing him to face her. "If you're going to leave just tell me straight out."   
  
He groaned, "I'm not leaving." He turned but she grabbed his arm. He stiffened as she slid her hand up his arm shifting so she could face him yet again her hand cupped his face. Eyes of violet met midnight blue. "You know she murmured sometimes I feel so connected to you its almost like you've always been there as if I've known you forever. It comforts me when I'm sad or afraid."   
  
His mouth quirked at the corner before his eyes slid shut pained. "I'll always be there for you but now I need you to help me."   
  
She smiled wistfully her thumb stroking his cheek back and forth. "How can I help you?"   
  
"Just this once kiss me, kiss me then turn around and go back inside let me go, let me protect you once more."   
  
She stepped closer studying him intently a tear slid down her cheek as her eyes drifted over his features. She sensed his pain and grief but couldn't understand the reason for it. He clenched his hand as the tear trailed down her cheek and he forced himself to remain still the urge to comfort her was intense. For a second he had forgotten who he was and allowed himself to live his dream but it was just a dream he couldn't allow her nearness to distract him enough that he take the love she was offering not now. To forget for one moment and reach for her like he yearned to...   
  
"Duo?" His eyes opened meeting hers, "take pity on your Shinigami kiss me then go don't look back."   
  
She leaned her forehead on his chest and swallowed painfully before lifting her head cupping his face between her hands she studied him. A slight frown wrinkled her brow something..   
  
"Shh it's just me and I have always loved you. You're safe with me."   
  
She stood on her tip- toes and brushed her lips against his soft as the petals of a flower his eyes closed at the first touch. She drew him closer feeling brave at how obviously affected he was from her kiss. She brushed his lips with hers again before softly kissing first one eyelid then the other. Pulling back she stared at his closed eyes and dreamy expression with something akin to satisfaction.   
  
"Go now he breathed while I still have strength." Relena drew in a shaky breath she turned to go when out of the corner of her eyes she glimpsed the moonflowers once again growing so temptingly close. She paused long enough to reach out and snap one from the bush turning she took his had and placed the flower in his palm. "So we both remember as long as we care for each other we can endure whatever adversity comes our way." Then she slowly crossed the garden heading back into the light.   
  
He watched her go until gradually she was enveloped by the blaze of lights. He sighed pulling up his hood he concentrated on Duo and appeared on the far end of the balcony.   
  
"All teams report do you see the minister?" After hearing the response Duo swore. "Wufei do you see Relena?"   
  
"I followed her into the gardens how could you loose her Maxwell? Stop mooning and concentrate."   
  
"I'm on my way. Where in the garden? Wufei where in the gardens? " The silence stretched.. "OK Wu I get the point where is she already?"   
  
"I don't know.. "  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
  
"I lost her." Duo swore exhaling he swung around. "Ah Hell I'm.." Duo stared at him from across the balcony. "I'm heading into the garden I'll keep in touch. Out." Duo came closer staring intently into the hood. "I don't have time for this right now. Relena is missing."  
  
"I know she just left she should be back inside by now."   
  
Duo stared at him suspiciously. "Team two the Princess should be back in the ballroom confirm."  
  
"Nega.. Wait Roger that. I repeat the Minister is within sight."  
  
They stood there staring at each other silently when a sigh came from the depths of the hood. "My part in this has come to a close. The rest he swallowed audibly is up to you. Duo looked relieved."  
  
"O you and I will see each other from time to time."  
  
Duo shook his head," why if you've been with her since she was born? Why now?"   
  
"You and Relena need time to be without interference."   
  
Duo eyes narrowed suspiciously, "you were with her in the garden. What happened?" The silence stretched and Duo shifted restlessly just as he was about to erupt with new questions when he answered him. "I was saying goodbye in my own way." He shrugged, "she thought I was you. But I learned something just how little it would take to claim her for myself. To hell with you and anyone else that could give her more than I. The need to make her mine almost overwhelmed me and so I'll go. Take care of her Duo or death will be the least of your worries."   
  
"With my life.." The robbed figure nodded, "yes it will." Slowly he faded from view long after he was gone Duo stood there thoughtfully before slowly heading back inside.   
  
  
The cloaked figured shimmered and reappeared; mist swirled clinging lovingly to his form before a trembling hand wearily pushed his hood back. Bowing his head he clenched his fist the pain felt like a vice in his heart and he wasn't sure that oblivion wouldn't be preferable.   
  
"No it wouldn't." Destiny murmured, "it's only time my friend such a short while in your time before you're reunited with her. And even though you allowed her to think you were Duo deep down a part of her knew differently."  
  
She drifted closer to stroke his hair." I know it's no consolation but the man you're sharing her with is a part of you."  
  
"Look," she urged. But his figure remained slumped and unresponsive. "Come look this is what you wanted. Watch, she whispered." Slowly he turned his head the mists parted and cleared and soon two familiar figures came into view. They watched as Duo moved into the room checking it then stepped aside so Relena could enter she hesitated at the door before holding her hand out to Duo. He studied her intensely before he grinned accepting her hand he let her pull him inside.   
  
"She's moving on and you and Duo gave her that gift." He straightened and drew his hood forward. "True."   
  
"Would you rather she.."  
  
"No! Regardless the pain as you said..." He looked down opening his hand the moonflower shimmered as the mist clung possessively to its petals making it look like it was sprinkled with diamonds. "It's a gift beyond measure, for her I can endure until we're together again..."  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
I hope you all enjoyed something in here this was supposed to be a Halloween piece but my keyboard died delaying everything...Everyone that was kind enough to comment Thank you so much.  



End file.
